Before Her Arrival
by teascones
Summary: This is a Prologue to "To Find Myself" Just a couple of chapters set not to long before the actual beginning. Hope this is helpful. Rated T for Language and Mild Sexual Jokes and Action
1. Her Story

**HEY! look something different. Not really this is just a Prologue I feel Like if you read this couple of Chapters then you will hopefully understand what the plot is about a little. So I hope this is helpful.**

**The story and plot belong to me. **

**Name are created through putting together random stuff. **

Prologue

(A/N They are in America in this entire chapter. They are speaking in English this entire chapter. It's weird but yes But 4/5 of the story is really them talking in Japanese. Just remember that.)

It's about a month before graduation. And I can't wait for spring. Yeah I know it's weird but you see im going to start college in spring because im going to help with my parent's shop first. Of course im excited for graduation but ill get to start college in a place that I have wanted to go for years. Osaka. I haven't been there since I was five, so I don't remember. See my dad is from Osaka and because of that my first language was Japanese. I speak English more though because, well, I live in New York City. I know my Japanese well, it's just most people I know don't know that. It's because my mother on the other hand is from South Africa. My parents met in Tokyo. I have an older sister who currently is in Boston for her last year of college.

I'm currently a senior doing that last bit of school stress before I graduate. Im now 18 and I have a thing for playing music, especially on the piano, drums and cello. Even though I only played piano to learn how to read music. I still suck at it though so it was a big waste of time.

The bell rang and I was gathering my stuff when my close friend Lynn came up to me and dropped all her books on my desk.

"What is wrong with you…?"

"Do you really have to go Japan"?

"Yes."

"Why! Can't you just come with me to Penn State or something you. Got in there too."

"Why ask me something like that before we graduate? That doesn't make sense."

"I've been trying to convince you to come with me for the past 4 months"

"And you have failed at convincing me."

"Rain…do you think you be able to find what you are looking for over there," She looked me in the eyes, " you seem so certain that what your looking for is so far across the world.."

I looked down. Silence.

"Rainah… your taking a big chance it this plan fails then what will you do. Are you sure about this?"

There was another minute of silence before I looked at Lynn again and another before I spoke. "Lynn, I not 100 percent sure that I will find it there but. I have to try. This is my only chance. I might be able to find maybe a tiniest bit to what I am looking for. Then, I'll be satisfied"

"What is this thing that you are looking for? Some family treasure or something?" Lynn leaned on the table and propped her chin on her palm.

I sighed and looked down again. "Honestly, Lynn, I don't know…"

"…Your joking"

"…No. It's like. I feel like there is this part of me that is missing. Something I should know but don't. Then I thought about how I don't remember much about my Otōsan's side of the family and don't remember any memories about Japan. So I thought that maybe it's something there that can help."

"You think to much."

"What? No I don't!"

"You do. Maybe you just need to go on a date or something."

"How about no."

"…Wow 18 years old an you have never had a boyfriend or went on a date."

"I hate boys."

"How could you know you have never ta-Oh oh yeah sorry I…I forgot I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok" I cut her off.

"I still wish you didn't have to go."

"Im going Lynn and you can't stop me. But don't worry I'll write to you."

"Writing is so old fashioned…" She wined as I got up from my chair, pick up my bag and walked out of the classroom with my best friend scurrying behind.

…

9 Months Later

I slowly released my mother and sister after our very long hug from them. Otōsan tried fighting back tears while Mom was already bawling.

Otōsan put his hand on my shoulder "Now I need to work hard and be very careful. Don't forget to send us messages and write. I want you to write us in Japanese though."

"Otōsan that's a lot of work." I complained

"Exactly that's the spirit." He gave me another big hug.

Then mom came up to me

"Now I need to you behave yourself, work hard in your music as well as your normal studies," she started

"Yes mom I know."

"Make sure to get a part time job that doesn't stress you out." She continued babbling

"Mom…"

"Try your best to pay your rent on time,"

"Mom…"

"Eat well try to learn how to cook so that you don't always have to eat out,"

"Mother."

"Oh and make sure to double check your luggage once you get off the plane"

"Mom! I wont be able to get on the plane if you keep going"

"S-sorry Honey. Im just so happy that you are going to college im so happy!" She sobbed

I wrapped my arms around my mother and gave her a tight hug.

Once I released from her and looked at my sister, Jacquie. She motioned me to put my ear to her mouth and I did so then she whispered

"Hey Rain look, you need to be careful while you're in Japan. No not even extremely careful, the entire world is very dangerous and not to mention our plan can possibly be ruined."

"Gotcha." I whispered back

"Oh and also. Be carful with who you meet…. We don't want any _mistakes_"

After I pulled away I just stared at her confused at the last part. She smirked and after about I minute of staring I finally got what she said.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I yelled but then immediately covered my mouth because not only was I in public but my parents were right in front of me. "whoops…" I murmured

"Rainah…" Otōsan glared at me

"Sorry about that…"

_**9:22 flight to Los Angeles, Now Boarding. Gate 5**_

"Well…that's me" I said picking up my backpack and throwing it over my shoulder.

"Bye Rainah! See you soon!" My Family yelled out to me

Then my dad said something else. He said.

"Rainah, if anything happens I will come all the was to California to save you. I promise you that."

Said in Japanese.

I started to feel guilty after hearing that.

…

**Welp there you go Prologue. I guess the plot of the story will make a lot more sense now I hope. I wish I had thought of this sooner. I keep thinking about the story so much that I feel like I can make it way better then how I originally plotted it. But I hope you enjoy this**


	2. His Story

**Hey I am back with another prologue piece. This is another small explanation to the backstories of the others. After this im going to be revising some of the chapters in the actually story. So I hope you enjoy this part and I'll see you soon.**

**NOTE: This one is located in Japan so they are speaking in Japanese. Just for you to understand.**

Prologue Part 2

2 weeks before Graduation

It was pitch black outside. It was still a bit chilly since it was early March. I scratched my light brown hair while looking at my English textbook. I suck at English and I probably will never get the hang of it.

I leaned back in my chair and sighed when I hear a loud scream coming from the door across from me. After, falling off of my chair wide eyed, I got up and quickly opened the door to my younger twin sister's room.

"What the hell! What happened!" I yelled at Tanaka who was staring at her computer with her mouth in a wide grin

"Huh?" She turn her head to me realizing I was standing at her door. "Oh Nothing really"

"It has to be something good since you almost broke my ears even with the door closed"

"Well two things actually…"

"Can you tell me so I can go back to my room and ignore you for the rest of the night?"

"Fine, Fine, you grumpy blob of annoying" She rolled her eyes and huffed

"Hurry up already"

"OK! Well Otōsan called and said we can rent a home near the college,"

"And the second one?"

"Rainah just sent me an email and told me that she will be coming to live with us soon!"

"Rainah?"

"Yeah! You remember her from when we were kids?"

"…No" I lied and left the room slamming my sisters door shut and then walking into my own and doing the same.. Of course I remember her. How could I forget someone like Rainah. Her image was a bit blurry but I still have a picture of the three of us. I didn't know until a month ago that Tanaka even kept in touch with Rainah. Rainah. Why do I say her name. I have stopped think about that name. Why did she stop coming? What has she been doing? Does she even remember me? I closed my eyes and shook my head. I needed to get my mind of that stuff. I have graduation coming up soon.

I picked up my manga from my desk, fell on my bed and opened the book to page 22.

…

I huffed as I sat on my chair and sat my bento on my desk. The day has been going on too long. It was warm, but not warm enough to just walk around without a jacket.

Spring isn't my favorite time of the year. It's way to colorful and cheery. New semesters start soon, and worst of all allergies. The miserable water the comes from my face. It's gross and tiring. I hate it. The classroom is filled with more things I hate. People. Obnoxious, annoying, loud people that could jump off a cliff for all I care.

The only person I don't hate. That is Shiga. Shiga is my childhood friend. He is always coming over to my house to hang out and eat dinner that he is practically family now, sort of. Tanaka has had a crush on him since middle school so that pretty weird.

Speaking of him, Shiga walked up to my desk, pulled a chair and put his bread on my desk.

"Hey." He grinned as if he was excited for something.

"You should eat more healthy…" I said to him as I put my onigiri in my mouth.

"This is healthy! Sort of…" I looked at him, then the pile of bread on the desk, then back at him.

"It's not healthy."

He huffs and plops down on his chair and open's his melon bread as I roll my eyes and continue eating my onigiri.

"So Youhei…" he voice sound more serious than usual. I had a feeling that he was going to say something important.

"Hm?"

"Did Tanaka tell you….about her?"

"Who?"

"About…Yoshida…"

I choked on my food and started coughing when I heard that. I didn't realize that Tanaka had told him too.

"So you do know."

"Yeah so? Her coming has nothing to do with me." I looked down and continues eating.

He said nothing and just stared at me. We were both silent for a minute before I broke the silence again.

"What the hell do you want Shi…"

"Why are you acting like you don't care Youhei…I don't understand. Why are you behaving like that."

"What do you mean? I don't even remember her."

"Yeah right. Then why did you choke when I said her name?"

I flinched. I can't seem to hide anything from this guy. I guess I had to tell him the truth.

"Your right…I do remember her. But I don't want to…"

"You should tell me then."

"...Sure why not…"

…

After Graduation

I sat in the alley of a bar creating a mural. My uniform is mess, My achool bag on my left and my art bag on my right. I do all types of art. But my favorite is Street art. I put murals where ever I think is good. Today was in the alley of a dive bar. It was I and only I. I have always loved it that way.

"Vandalizing is a crime, you know."

I didn't even have to look at the person to see who he was. I looked down and smirked. I stood up from the ground and put away my chalk.

"Sorry mister I play by the laws."

"What that supposed to mean?"

"Politics are stupid. Anyway what are you doing here."

"You're asking me that? We just Graduated and the first thing you do is disappear and I find you in an alley playing with chalk."

"Im not fond of cry with people I'm not going to miss," I looked at his jacket, "Um What happened to all your buttons?"

"I got attacked by some girls who were trying to get my second button."

"Did they get it?"

"Nope!" He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a shiny golden button. " Im saving it for someone special"

I rolled my eyes.

We both walked out of the alley and headed to my house for a celebration. Leaving behind my unfinished mural of a young girl with dark braids and green eyes.

…

Rainah… I haven't heard that name in 12 years…

…

**There you go! End of the Prologues. Now back to the original story. If you don't know the name. It's called To Find Myself. Have a great life!**


End file.
